Dengue Fever (DF) and Dengue Hemorrhagic Fever (DHF) are significant global public health problems and understanding the overall immune response to infection will contribute to appropriate management of the disease and its potentially severe complications. Live attenuated and subunit vaccine candidates induce primarily an antibody response to the virus, which is not only ineffective, but potentially deleterious. Currently, there are no available tools to assess the protective T cell responses during infection or post vaccination. The primary objective of this project is to create new informational and diagnostic tools to characterize T cell immunity in DV infection for vaccine validation and potentially develop new, effective and protective vaccine strategies. [unreadable] [unreadable]